Lunar Shadows
by Shiraga
Summary: HPSS SLASH - Harry finds himself more and more thinking about the potions master in a way a student shouldn't. Just when he thinks he can find a way to the man's heart, both their lives are in terrible danger. R&R, terrible at summaries!


Disclaimer: Everything that cannot be found in J.K. Rowling's books belongs to me. Otherwise, it belongs to her.  
  
A/N: Hello there fellow readers. I see you have stumbled across the story Lunar Shadows! It is my very first fanfiction relating to Harry Potter, mixed with my own invented creatures. =) I am terrible at summaries, so I leave it up to you to read it! It is rated R for future chapters, but I am sure to give you a warning on time. .  
  
A/N 2: FF.net has been a bitch and for some reason leaves out certain words, like "". I am pretty pissed at that, so until I found a way to fix it, you'll have to deal with it. Sorry.  
  
Pairings for now: Harry Potter/Severus Snape  
  
Now, enjoy! =3  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 1: The Lunar Legends  
  
A slight rustle of leaves was one of the many sounds that carried through the night, not in the slightest disturbing the silent darkness that had lain it's blanket over the forest. The pale full moon rose above the treetops, casting her eerie silver rays of light down towards the dry soil. One could call this to be a night like any other in a dense forest, weren't it for the plain fact that no regular animals prowled through the undergrowth at the roots of enormous trees. It was not an unknown fact that walking these paths on your own, be it day or night, would most likely result into your death. A painful death, if you even lived long enough to realise it.  
  
Therefore it was no surprise that only those who were powerful enough to fight and defeat the vicious creatures, had permission to even only get the near the edge of the forest. Yet still, the wisest thing to do was to simply stay away.  
  
However, that did not bother the creature that resided hidden near the forest's rim. Hardly visible in the inky blackness, a pair of deep onyx orbs had settled upon the castle not too far away from its hideout. Sneering, they narrowed lightly in annoyance. Although light spilled from the large framed windows, the time had not yet come to come any closer, which frustrated the creature to no end.  
  
At the sound of a breaking twig, the creature perked its ears and slowly glanced backwards. Where it's vision betrayed, sound and scent warned for possible danger. Choosing to spare energy and not waste it in a fight the creature would most certainly win, it leapt into the nearest tree and rested on one of the highest branches. Tomorrow, it would confront Hogwarts with its presence... Tomorrow... A smirk crept on its features as it slowly dozed off to a dreamless sleep, with the school of Witchcraft and Wizardry in the back of its mind.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------  
  
"Morning everyone." Harry smiled weakly as he took place at the Gryffindor table that morning, joining his best friends for breakfast in the Great Hall. Hermione and Ron stared at Harry, unable to take their eyes off their best friend. Large bags were visible beneath his eyes and stood out on his unusual pale skin, whilst already messy black hair looked even messier than usual.  
  
"Gee mate, Snape really got you badly this time, didn't he?" Ron queried his friend with a worried tone in his voice.  
  
Harry smirked, shaking his head. Since a certain accident during one of his es, the potion master's es to be precise, Harry had received two weeks of detention that would last till deep in the night, where he was forced to study harder for the subject than he'd ever done before.  
  
And in certain ways, it was comprehensible. After all, it wasn't every day that a teacher appreciated his dark dungeons to be turned into some kind of disco club because a student spilled some of a potion on the floor, which should have had no effect on the surroundings at all in first place. Thus, the Boy-who-lived received his punishment from the harsh potions master.  
  
However, staying up late and studying like mad was not what had taken toll on Harry's general appearance. He had a bad night trying to catch some sleep is what he told his friends, just not to worry them. And that was true, although he failed to mention the reason for the insomnia; nightmares.  
  
Being honest with himself, Harry was getting more than sick of constantly waking up, bathing in sweat and in utter panic, the screaming voices of pain and agony still ringing in his ears as if it had not been a nightmare at all but harsh reality. That was, if he managed to fall asleep at all.  
  
Silently, the young wizard stared at the filled plate in front of him. He was not hungry at all, but knew his friends would not stop nagging him until he'd eat at least half of the food. Listlessly he chewed, not really tasting anything, and gulping it down with whatever the hell the cup next to him contained.  
  
Harry briefly wondered what was left for him to do that day, until he had to show up for detention. Snape was cruel enough to even let him attend detention during the weekend. It was a Sunday, meaning that with the lack of homework (since he'd already finished everything he had for the rest of the week, besides potions) and Quidditch, he'd have to keep himself busy some other way for that morning.  
  
He pondered about spending the day with Ron, trying to pull some pranks off on teachers, but quickly dismissing the thought. He'd been in more trouble than was healthy, any more and he'd probably scream.  
  
"Hello? Earth to Harry?"  
  
The young wizard looked up as he snapped out of his thoughts, facing Hermione.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I asked you a question."  
  
"Oh." Harry flushed slightly and grinned. "Sorry 'Mione, I wasn't paying attention."  
  
The witch sighed. "Yes, I noticed. I'm really worried about you Harry, you're not yourself lately." She bit her lip, glancing at the head table. "But what I intended to ask you, is why Snape keeps staring at you. Ever since you wandered in he has constantly kept an eye on you, even now."  
  
The boy raised a brow and glanced sideways towards the head table. Snape had his attention fixed to the food before him, although there was not much left. Frowning he looked back at Hermione. "I do believe he's eating and not paying any attention to me."  
  
The witch just shook her head. "He looked away the moment you turned to watch. Did you do anything stupid yesterday Harry?" she hissed towards him, her eyes demanding an answer.  
  
"No, of course not!" Harry protested. He and Snape had both been on the other side of the room, each of them minding their own business. Snape would only come to check on Harry to see if he was doing his homework to then return back to his desk.  
  
Ron smirked at Hermione. "Harry might be stupid sometimes, but he's not that stupid. I don't think anyone would want to provoke Snape and risk having 'nother two weeks detention."  
  
Hermione just snorted, folding her arms and glaring at the potions master. She did not bother telling Harry he was being stared at again, but instead stood up and paced out of the Great Hall towards the Gryffindor chambers, where she would be studying the rest of the day.  
  
Heaving himself away from the table to find something that would occupy him, Harry couldn't help feeling an uncomfortable pricking in the back of his neck. He turned around, catching the potion master's glare at him. He froze for a moment at the coldness that came from those onyx eyes, mixed with something he could not place.  
  
Snape was the first to break the eye contact. Clearly not pleased he excused himself from the table, and hurried towards the dungeons.  
  
Harry shivered slightly, unable to shake the strange feeling that crept through his chest off. Something in that glare frightened him. Had the potions master come up with something for today's detention? Harry shook his head as he found himself slowly pacing down the corridors, not having realised he'd actually moved and left the hall. Sighing, the boy slowed himself to a stop.  
  
Severus Snape was a strange man, he had to admit that. Never had he seen a smile of simple joy on the man's face, only devious smirks and evil scowls. Harry wondered whether Snape ever had known what it meant to be loved. He shrugged, pitying the man if he had not.  
  
Harry might not have grown up in a loving and caring family, but he'd found support and love with his friends. The Weaslys, Hermione and Dumbledore were the closest thing to a family he had, and for now, that was sufficient enough. One day he might start a family of his own...  
  
/Isss sssomething troubling you, sssnake-child?/ Startled, the young wizard turned his head towards the source of the hissing.  
  
A pale looking snake with brilliant amber eyes stared at Harry from the painting against the wall, obviously not belonging in it as the picture was deserted and did not fit for a snake.  
  
Curious, he leaned closer, replying to the snake in the same language. /What makesss you think sssomething troublesss me?/  
  
The snake merely blinked, tilting its head slightly to the side. /One doesss not remain put in one place, ssstaring at nothing without a reassson. I felt your confusssion, sssnake-child, asss I wandered these paintingsss./  
  
This curled the young wizard's lips into a smile. /I am not confusssed my friend. What isss your name?/  
  
/My name be Sssolirisss. What isss yoursss?/  
  
/I am Harry Potter./ He paused for a moment. /How were you able to feel I was confusssed, Sssoliriss?/  
  
The snake hissed softly, apparently getting bored of the questionnaire, possibly even annoyed. /I am not sssure, Harry Potter, but I did. I have felt other ssstrange thingsss asss of late, too./  
  
This awoke Harry's curiosity. Before he could question the snake on what precisely it meant, he was cut off by a sharp toned voice.  
  
"Are you done yet, Mr Potter?"  
  
He cringed slightly and quickly apologised to the snake, hoping they could have another chat sometime soon. Then he turned around to face professor Snape, not daring to look him into his eyes. The potions master simply glared at the student before him.  
  
"I presume now you're done chitchatting, you're eager to start on your potions homework?" This comment only earned the elder a deadly glare before he walked past Harry, not even looking back to make sure the young wizard followed him.  
  
Trying to burn a hole into Snape's back by glaring at it, Harry followed. He had no choice, or his punishment would be doubled. He could almost say he hated the older man. Almost. It was odd, but Harry couldn't get himself to hate the professor. After all, he had saved the Boy Who Lived and kept him out of trouble several times. Harry gritted his teeth in frustration.  
  
Snape led the boy back to the dungeons where his c lassroom was, closing the door behind the student who took his seat at the very back. He narrowed his eyes and retreated to his desk, where he began grading exams of forth year Gryffindor and Slytherins. Harry began writing an essay on all the possible uses for wolfsbane, which were, unfortunately, many.  
  
Occasionally the boy would glance up to gaze at the professor, watching him correcting the large amount of paperwork on the desk. The frown that never really seemed to leave the potions master's face had something that forced a weak smile on the boy's lips. Snape looked cute like that, scowling at him-  
  
Harry's eyes widened as he flushed a deep shade of red, immediately returning his attention to the essay before him. Cursing himself for paying so little attention and getting caught staring at Snape, he resumed his writing, praying the professor would remain quiet.  
  
Besides that, where the hell did the words 'Snape' and 'cute' found themselves together in one sentence?! Harry shook his head slightly, very much confused but pushing those thoughts to the back of his mind. He better had get the essay done, for there were at least three others that were due for that evening. If he failed to hand them in completed, bed would be far out of reach.  
  
In the meantime, Snape quietly observed the young wizard from the other side of the dark room. His brows furrowed and onyx eyes showing no emotion, he couldn't help but growl lightly to the boy. Where did that brat earn the right from to stare at him like that?!  
  
Those eyes... The brilliant emerald was clouded, yet the gaze had been intense. It stirred something deep down inside of the elder, something he'd sworn to himself to keep it hidden.  
  
It had become impossible to deny for the potions master that the 'famous' Harry Potter somehow managed to gnaw at the wall he had built around his heart over the years, not allowing him to cherish any kind of feeling for anyone. He was clueless at how the boy had done it, but Snape found himself growing more protective over the boy for the past year.  
  
That feeling resulted in even harsher treatment towards the Boy Who Lived. Snape was terrified. Terrified of that feeling of protectiveness. Terrified that any show of affection would be used against him to destroy the wizard. So he built his defences up even more, turning crueler than he'd even been, trying to replace that feeling. To hide it, not willing to admit that it lingered within him.  
  
Snape sighed and continued grading the paperwork, knowing better than to ponder his thoughts at this time.  
  
Unfortunately for him, Harry overheard that sigh and once again looked up from his parchment, emerald orbs placing themselves on the teacher. For one reason or another, Harry couldn't help feeling a strange tingling sensation down in his stomach, accompanied with the even stranger urge to walk up to the professor and hug him, look into his beautiful onyx eyes and- No! Stop!  
  
Harry's eyes widened in disbelief at his own contemplation. Something was not right. No student should be thinking about his teacher in that way! But he couldn't help it. Severus Snape might be a cruel, harsh and greasy git, he still aroused odd emotions deep down inside Harry.  
  
For now, he would try to bury them somewhere in his mind... Silently he forced his attention back to the essay, deciding to deal with his confusing emotions later on.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------  
  
It was not long after breakfast in the Great Hall, a girl was found standing at the entrance of Hogwarts' gates. Large ebony orbs would travel up and down the building, contemplating whether or not she should enter the school property. A gust of wind hit her in the back and long maroon hair framed her slender face as it was battling against the invisible swirling air around her.  
  
Slowly she would put the cap of the pitch black cloak back over her head, making sure her features would remain hidden, soundlessly trespassing the gates and padding up to the huge framed door. Before she even only had a chance to raise her hand for knocking, the door swung open. Twinkling eyes confronted her own as she found herself gazing into an older man's face.  
  
"Albus Dumbledore?" she questioned the man. Her voice was low and soft. With a nod he stepped aside, allowing the youth to enter the hallway.  
  
From under the cap she studied the older man as she heard her own footsteps echoing between the walls, memorizing every little detail about his most friendly features.  
  
The old wizard now stood besides her. "What honour do we have to invite you into Hogwarts, milady?"  
  
The girl's lips curled into a smirk. "I believe this is not the appropriate place to discuss my presence. Maybe there is someplace to go where we can talk, in private?" She said, eyeing several curious students who'd stopped by to have a look at this mysterious person.  
  
"Of course," Dumbledore replied with a smile, "We can discuss this at my office. Please, follow me."  
  
The wizard walked ahead of the girl, not paying any attention to the curious gazes that were thrown at him and the cloaked lady. Soon, they stopped in front of a gargoyle statue. As Dumbledore spoke the password – "Lime Jelly Beans"- the statue moved aside, revealing a spiralled staircase hidden behind it.  
  
He motioned for the girl to follow his example as he stepped on the stairs, patiently waiting for them to bring them up to his office.  
  
Amused at the 'sweet' password, she did not have to wait long for the stairs to stop moving to end up right in front of a door.  
  
The headmaster invited her into his office and took his seat behind the large desk. He shifted the glasses on his nose, giving the girl an expecting look.  
  
Without waiting for the request, she sat down in a chair on the other side of the desk, folding the cap back and revealing her face. Dumbledore looked surprised for a moment, but remained silent.  
  
Figuring he would not start the conversation, she sighed and narrowed her eyes. "I have come to prevent a devastating disaster from happening, that would cause nearly complete destruction of the entire globe, for both the wizarding and muggle world."  
  
She paused, searching for a reaction on the elder's face, yet found none. Clearing her throat she resumed her speech. "This will involve the death of two wizards that remain in this school, although it will possibly kill myself along with them. However, I am willing to give my life if the things I have seen and suffered through will not happen because of it."  
  
The girl lingered her ebony orbs fixed on the elder's, waiting in silence to his response. Nearly a minute had passed before Dumbledore spoke up.  
  
"And, if I may ask, what are the names of the wizards in question? And what exactly will happen?"  
  
Closing her eyes, the youth took a deep breath. "Before I will tell you, I must ask what you know about the Lunar Lights and the Lunar Shadows."  
  
The headmaster raised a brow in surprise. "I have heard many legends regarding the Lunar creatures of Light and Shadow. They were said to be the protectors of the earth, and for millions of years they protected her and all the living things that were born from her."  
  
"Yet one day, their pure souls were tore down by the anger, lust and malice that they had fought. Instead of protecting the earth, they began to destroy her, and along with that, destroying their own race."  
  
The girl nodded slowly. "Indeed, they did. Only two remained that had managed to hold on to their purity and innocence, and did their best to keep the others from destroying their precious planet. Yet, they were killed, giving their lives to keep the earth from being harmed. Their kindness, purity and innocence were released along with their souls, and banished the foul and rotten souls of those who'd betrayed their race to the never ending darkness of nothing."  
  
Dumbledore listened intensely, nodding. "I see." The girl removed her gaze from the headmaster towards the table, not having finished her story.  
  
"The two souls of the still pure Lunar creatures were reborn millions of years later, facing the world as humans, whose race had now taken over the planet. They were twins, a boy and a girl. One belonged to the Lunar Lights, and one to the Lunar Shadows. Or, in other words, one drew its powers from the moonlight, whilst the other would draw its powers from the moon's shadows.  
  
A great threat was called upon the earth once again, seventeen years after the Lunar twins' birth. A wizard more powerful and darker than the world had ever seen before wanted to rule the earth with pure evil, his existence merely possible by the simple birth of the Lunar twins. He summoned the doomed souls of the banished Lunar creatures and sent them all over the planet, causing more destruction than mankind had ever known.  
  
Incapable of letting this happen, the twins transformed to their true selves, fighting the Lunar Demons successfully for a while. However, victory was not meant to be for the Lunar twins. The boy, whom was the Lunar Light, lost his soul in the same damnation as the Lunar Demons.  
  
The girl of the Lunar Shadows was unable to compete against the vicious demons on her own, thus having the watch from the shadows how her world was torn apart and destroyed. Grieving over the loss of her brother and her precious planet, she was determined to avoid any of this to happen. She refused to give up.  
  
Thus, now I am here, Albus Dumbledore. I have come to destroy the two creators of the Lunar twins to avoid this miserable fate from happening within seventeen years from now. Harry Potter and Severus Snape will have to die, even if it means it will erase my existence entirely."  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Woah, seven whole pages! I'm proud of myself!   
  
Hmm, yes, I am evil. :D Please review, and I will see to have a new chapter up soon!!! 


End file.
